Meeting with Frost
by Yuka Muntou
Summary: The Spirit of Spring is a lonely, but gentle girl. She has hiding herself from the other mythical guardians for years, save for Bunnymund whom she visited rarely but more often than the others. Due to Pitch finally being defeated and the adding of a new guardian, she believes it was time to show herself once again. Rated-T. JackXOC.
1. Who Am I?

Updated on 3-22-13

* * *

Not many people remember me very much. A handful of adults, some amount of children, but mostly it are the elderly that remember me the most. Not that I mind though, the elderly are the most wise whereas the adults usually are disbelieving and the children are dreaming. It's just that…it'd be nice to have more than just elders pay recognition to whenever I pop up to melt the ice and snow in places they should not be in.

I understand an adult's mind on why they wouldn't believe in things that are considered mythical; I really don't mind them at all. But, the looks on the faces of children I pass are always so very disappointed to see snow go away. Is it my fault that nobody can see me?

I do suppose its fine seeing as no one would interrupt me when I'm doing my job. Sometimes, there are delighted faces around, especially when I'm with Bunnymund on Easter. Oh, and I certainly cannot forget young love in the air around springtime just when flowers start to bloom (I do have a hand in that, love needs a little push sometimes when couples take a stroll through the park, as they say with girls and flowers! But let us go back to the point). Perhaps, I'm just not as needed as I was back then; my season isn't as fun as I thought it was to the children in that matter too.

I really miss my friends; it's only Bunnymund I've been seeing these past 50 years. Even when Pitch was here, I didn't come out to help them (Bunnymund said I was too "fragile and kind" to fight. I could've popped a few daisies on Pitch to surprise him for a time!).

Apparently, there's a new guardian called the Guardian of Fun, or Jack Frost, that helped bring that horrid man down. It's about high time I make myself reacquainted with the others anyhow.

I wonder if Toothiana, Mr. St. North, and Mr. Mansnoozie still remember this old timer with few believers. But first, there's a large bunny rabbit I need to visit before having a reunion with the others.

Who am I you ask?

Some call me Mother Nature's messenger, some the Spirit of Spring, but since you were so nice to listen to be the whole time, you can call me by my real name.

Ava. Ava Sprigs.


	2. Can You See Me?

Updated on 3-22-13

* * *

I sat upon a small bolder in the hidden meadow I call "home". The place was small and lovely, what else could you expect from the quiet country side of England? The flowers here were always just in bloom, the exact way I liked them.

The grass was a lush green and the air was always clear and warm no matter the season. Birds chirping, small woodland creatures frolicking about, as well as the occasional forest fox wanting a rest came to my home. I cannot quite remember when I first stumbled across this place, but I'm glad that I did.

I got up from my seat and said my farewell to my lovely meadow before stepping out to the real world.

* * *

It was cold, freezing in fact. Snow was everywhere and was continuous to fall in delicate forms.

What was wrong with the weather? It was late springtime in the Northern Hemisphere, not winter. This truly was not a natural thing.

As I walked on the snow covered ground, the ice melted away as if it was never there. That was what I did, I made the climate warmer and I made things like plants grow (I could speak with animals and the rest of nature as well; after all I was given the name Mother Nature's messenger). The cold weather didn't spread every far though, only enough to cover a small British town.

It was still early out, that I was grateful for, no adults to speculate the changed season, only children filled with excitement were out.

While I neared the town, I was careful to melt the snow slowly so that the children would have a little more time to play. I may have disliked the fact that there was cold weather, but I really did like that the children were having fun.

I soon reached a pond, it was frozen over slightly with fish still inside. How horrible! The fish were freezing; I had to melt it quickly.

I looked around; no children were near me just feet ahead though, hopefully they wouldn't come any closer.

I placed a hand on top of the frozen water and forced all the warmth I held in my body towards the water through my hand. The water melted though and the pond no longer was as cold as it was.

* * *

I smiled gently at the gratitude the fish cheered to me and waved to them getting ready to melt the rest of the town that had snow.

"Hey, I spent a long time freezing that!" A male voice mockingly complained.

Quickly, I turned around to spot the voice, not hesitating to flee if needed.

Five feet from where I stood was a young man about the same age as I (Well, maybe not the same age, but he looked the same age as my appearance took). He held a curved wooden staff, and wore a navy hooded jacket with a pair of brown pants. Though, the odd thing was that there was frost on his clothes, and that he wore no shoes like I.

He was to say, very handsome. White hair that looked a little ruffled, sharp sapphire orbs, a pale complexion, and a strong but lithe build; I felt as if I could not look away.

Suddenly, as if he could feel my gaze, he locked eyes with me and gave a smirk as if to boast to himself.

"You know, staring is considered quite rude here," I called back to him, waiting to see his reply, "and the fish were freezing!"

But his smirk just widened as he walked towards me slowly, each step filled with swagger giving me the impression that he was cocky.

My cheeks burned with color, a reason for my reaction was something I could not comprehend, as he shortened the distance, but I could not do anything to look away.

Finally he stopped in front of me, a happy sort of look on his face as he peered at mine.

"Can you see me?" He asked.

My mouth opened a fraction to answer his confusing question. Why would he ask if I could see him?

"Well?" He drawled out slowly, mischievous mirth swirling in his eyes.

Not wanting to wait another second, I smoothly gave out my reply.

"Yes."


	3. What Gave You That Idea?

Updated on 3-22-13

* * *

"My name's Jack, yours?" He said as he twirled his staff lazy manner.

"It's Ava Sprigs, and nice to meet you Mr. Frost," I said politely unsure where this conversation would lead us to.

"Mister?" Jack snorted, "I'm not _that_ old- well, you get the point. Just call me Jack; I don't think I'll ever look like North age-wise."

My lips cracked a smile at his statement, I understood what he meant quite well, we were the forever young sort; kind of like Toothiana but not as mentally old.

"I understand Jack, you can call me Ava if you'd like to," I replied wiping nonexistent dust off my dress with a small smile and walked past him, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I really need to melt your snow away before the adults of this town wake up."

* * *

Walking into the town I made sure to rise the heat up fairly high to match the temperature it should have been. The other children all had gone inside and it seemed which makes my job all the easier to do.

It only took about ten minutes before I had little to none left to do when I walked past a flower pot. A single bud stood out above a few baby leaves.

I smiled sweetly, "What an adorable little bud you are, but it seems like you're a few days late!" I gently touched the bud with my right pointer finger and smiled wider as a soft golden glow enclosed around the bud and helped it blossom, "A beautiful dog-rose, I just hope your owners plant you in the ground soon, you can't be a potted plant for very long seeing are you are a shrub."

I rose a few feet into the air looking down at my accomplishment. The town was back to normal, small heat wave and all, albeit it was a small town, it still had been a long time since I had done this kind of thing.

It felt good to know that I wasn't rusty.

I cracked my knuckles as I stretched slightly, getting ready for a long walk to the Warren to visit Bunnymund. After spending some time with Bunnymund, I could go visit Toothiana or Mr. Mansnoozie (whoever is closest goes first!), and then after them I could grab a couple of furs from home, stop one more time at the Warren and head up north to visi-.

"You're going to the Warren? Can I too?" A male voice spoke near my left ear, almost freezing it with his breath.

I let out a small shriek of surprise and shot up ten feet up in the air, one hand clutching my cold ear and the other flung some seeds at the man. I caught my breath as I watched the seeds grow rapidly until the roots covered most of his face; hair adorned with flowers and restrained an arm that clutched a staff.

"Hey, get these things off me!" The voice came out muffled and was certainly familiar.

I gasped.

* * *

"Jack! Oh, I'm so, _so_ sorry!" I quickly flew towards his struggling form and began tugging at the roots, "Will you please stop moving? You're making this harder to remove."

As he stopped moving around I was able to untie the flowers and willed them back into seeds.

"If that's how you answer people then I don't want to know what happens if someone disagrees with you," Jack stated as he rubbed his arm, "What were those things anyway, super weeds."

"They aren't weeds! They're Spring Snowflakes, they are quite delicate mind you," I huffed as I slipped the seeds inside my small leather satchel, "and it was your fault for giving me a fright."

"Yeah, those were totally delicate. So delicate that they can restrain a guy in five seconds," Jack muttered, each word lightly dripped sarcasm, "Could you _not_ feel the cold air as you were talking to yourself? That was me coming towards you."

I gave him an apologetic grin, "I wasn't paying attention."

"Take me with you to the Warren if you want to apologize," Jack smirked impishly.

"Alright, you can come with me," I said with hesitance, remembering that Bunnymund didn't think Jack very good companion to be around.

Jack almost looked like child on Christmas morning as we took off. He was talking to himself and the words I could catch were ice, kangaroo, and tree. My eyes narrowed lightly, "Jack, _promise _me you will _not _freeze Bunnymund to a tree."

He raised his hands and feigned an innocent look, "What gave you that idea?"


	4. MwF Intermission: A Glimpse At Ava

**Author's Note: It has been decided! Out of all the others that applied for the spot, Square Route of Pizza had topped them all. I loved each and every one-shot, and I felt so warm hearted that you guys actually took time out of your lives to do this.**

**This is Square Route of Pizza's one-shot, you can know about Ava's past now! It was surprising to me too seeing that I never told anyone about her past (not even the co-writers knew what I had for her past), yet she wrote about her feelings of it all spot on (almost like she read my mind O_o).**

**Oh, and Merry Christmas! May your Christmas be white because California is not (not that Tex is either, but hey, Minnesota should be).**

**Geez, Jack Frost should really pay visits to the Southern states, I want to see some snow!**

* * *

It's never easy; being forgotten. It never makes sense, how one could be such a large part of someone's life one moment, and not mean anything to them the next. It leaves you wondering what you did wrong, why they changed and what you could have done to prevent it.

Ava Sprigs was a quiet girl. She never made a fuss, and when she spoke, her voice sounded like life itself. Wherever she went, it seemed as if a soft golden light followed. The people in her village referred to her as "that young girl, Ava", regardless of her actual age. Unlike most of the women her age, Ava preferred to spend her time in the meadow near her house. She was often seen climbing trees, wearing a pale sundress without a drop of makeup on her lily white skin.

Two hundred and fifty years later, Ava was thawing out the winter. She swept through a small town, with buildings made out of chestnut wood and the smell of sweet pastry wafting down the streets. Ava was told such a long time ago that she would need to melt every part of winter, so she made a beeline for the nearby forest. She could hear the loud, cheerful voices of boys, perhaps her physical age in the distance. Gliding a metre or so off the ground, she quickened her pace and entered the small clearing, where they were.

"I wish spring would come soon," a boy with tousled brown hair grumbled, kicking at the wet snow.

The three other boys nodded in agreement. Smiling widely, Ava concentrated on bringing sunlight into the clearing. As the bright light hit the snow, she pressed the tip of her bare toes on the cold ground. The snow melted away instantly. She continued to dance around, her feet skimming the cold ice and snow, every now and then lightly tapping her fingers to the tips of frozen trees. Throughout this process, she noticed that once in a while, the boy who had wished for her would look exactly where she was, as if he could see her. _Don't be silly_ Ava thought to herself _he'd have to believe in you first_.

Ava felt a warm sense of pride as she saw the look of wonder on the young boys' faces. They exclaimed happily, and went off to see if the winter had disappeared in the town also. Bowing, Ava turned to leave the clearing.

"Wait!" the boy called. Ava froze in her tracks. Turning around slowly, she saw that he was only talking to his friends. "I'll stay around here for a bit, see you later!" he called as his friends left.

He turned around to face Ava. Slowly, carefully he walked, until he was almost nose to nose with the Spring Spirit. She didn't know why she held her breath; normally, everyone else would see nothing where she was and walk right through her.

"Who are you?" he quietly broke the silence.

Gasping in shock, she turned around to flee. At least, she tried to. With a strong grip, he held her arm, forcing her to stay where she was.

"A-Ava. Ava Sprigs," she stuttered.

"How did you manage to rid the winter, Ava Sprigs?" he questioned.

She searched his face, trying to see if he held any malicious intent. He had none. What she saw was windswept brunette locks of hair, pale skin and hazel eyes, which held no plan to hurt her.

"I am the Spring Spirit," she replied, hoping he wouldn't think she was crazy.

Not being seen or heard for nearly three hundred years makes you feel incredibly lonely; you'd have no one to talk to, no one to comfort you and no way of communication with anyone. Ava so desperately wanted someone, anyone to believe in her. Luckily, this boy believed her. They became fast friends and every spring, she would spend almost the whole three months with him, the exception being when she had to bring spring everywhere else through the northern hemisphere.

He was the only person she'd had a proper conversation with in centuries, and she quickly became attached. Looking at this in hindsight, Ava Sprigs would admit she was foolish. Three years after they had met, the boy, or rather, man, fell terribly ill. Ava abandoned her duties in some areas of the world to try to heal him. She brought medicines of the purest kind, kept him warm and consoled him, but all was in vain. He couldn't overcome this sickness, and Ava Sprigs had never felt more useless.

In spring, that year, she once again made a visit to the poor man's house. He was no longer in his room. Panicking, she searched everywhere; his house, his town and the towns surrounding it. She assumed that the worst had happened, and for four days and four nights, she wept. She cried at the loss of her first friend, the loss of her first believer. For the next two years, she would fruitlessly travel back to where he lived, just in case she had made a mistake and he was alive. The third year after her loss, she came back to his town for the last time.

A young man was strolling down the streets with a young woman. She was beautiful; long, mahogany brown lock framed her face and her bright green eyes shone with happiness. Overjoyed, after she recognised the man, she quickly got rid of the last traces of winter, and followed the happy couple home. As they walked into his room, Ava saw this as her chance. While the woman went off to help prepare dinner with his mother, she and he were alone. She stood by the window and started to speak to him like they always used to.

It only struck her as odd several minutes later when he didn't answer any of her questions. He just sat on his bed, reading a novel. He didn't even seem to hear her. With her worry building, Ava blew a soft, warm wind at him, ruffling his hair. He stood up and walked to where she was standing. Briefly happy, she thought that he was coming closer to talk to her. Instead, he walked right through her and closed the window behind her.

Strangled sobs ripped their way from her throat. _He-he can't remember me! _She whimpered _he doesn't believe anymore!_ The young woman, _his fiancée_, Ava noticed, as a golden ring glinted off her finger, walked over to the table beside the bed and picked up a drawing. Floating over, Ava saw a drawing of herself. Though a bit amateur, most of the intricate details he had noticed had been sketched onto the parchment.

"Who's this?" the bride-to-be asked as she sat down by _him_.

A sharp, painful twang tugged at Ava's chest as the world around her broke down. She fell on the floor in a sorrowful heap as she heard him answer.

"No one," he said "just some imaginary friend."

_Fin._


	5. Isn't It Odd?

Breathing in the crisp, clean air I looked at my surroundings with contempt. Short blades of soft grass patched with small wild flowers, a light but definite path, ground into the earth by many feet before ours, and the sad scattered stumps from trees the village nearby had cut down. It was a nice and quiet place to be in; I turned to look at Jack who was walking a few steps ahead while swinging his Sheppard's staff to and fro, his shoulders downcast in what could possibly be boredom.

_Should I say something to entertain him? The poor boy is walking like Nightlight when Lady Katherine is too busy for him. Thinking back to it, I remember Bunnymund telling me that Jack couldn't sit still too easily._

Deciding that I would indeed talk to him to decrease the silence, I called out his name and increased my pace to catch up to him.

"Isn't it odd?" I asked seeing his questionable gaze before adding, "To walk and talk with a total stranger in order to visit a Pooka who probably has different opinions on them than you? I must confess that it is to me, no offense intended."

Jack responded immediately, "No offense taken, I agree with you completely. So," he looked at the plain, but beautiful scenery around us, "do Brits play games or do they just sit around sipping tea with their pinkies up in the air?"

"Ah, excuse you! We do not drink with our pinkies in the air," I lightly gapped as I watched Jack mimic the said action with a mocking smirk, "and we "Brits" do like to play games, just not stupid ones like Nervous or that idiotic game with a sharp object that could chop off a finger."

"What about 20 Questions, can you play that?" He asked, "But, let's make it forty questions instead of twenty questions since you plan on walking the rest of the trip."

I gave him a nod of agreement; there was no harm in the game, a simple yes or no answer game that usually included a small explanation. Maybe I could even find out why Bunnymund dislikes him so much.

"Okay! Question one, I ask first," Jack slapped his hands together with a loud clap, a devious smile on his face, "How angry do you think the kangaroo would be if I froze one of his paint rivers?"

Oh dear.

* * *

"But that's illegal!" I exclaimed, shocked that he would do such a thing.

"It was just sitting there."

"It was hanging in a clothes line! You cannot just take articles of clothing just because it was just "sitting" there. Did you ever think of the poor person that is now sweater less because of you?"

"It was either taking the hoodie or walking around shirtless, what's a guy to do?"

"I suppose that it was logical, never mind that. It's your turn for a question."

I watched as Jack thought to himself and lightly frowned at the cocky smirk. While with him, I noticed that he tended to smirk a lot, and whenever he smirked it was usually followed by something unpleasant or embarrassing to the party it was pointed to.

"Question thirty-six: You want to see me shirtless don't you?" His smirk grew and exposed the white teeth that managed to infatuate the queen of teeth as I gasped; a bright shade of red enveloped my face as I sputtered my denial. Jack waggled his eyebrows and continued, "You were ogling my face when we first met, by the way you're blushing I bet you've already fallen deep in love with me and my irresistible body."

"How indecent you are!" I complained, my hands pressed on my flaming cheeks and looked away from him, "I would never, not ever think of such a vulgar thing!" I turned towards him again only to turn back with such speed that could've caused whiplash.

"P-Put your sweater on right now, it's indecent!" I squeaked as he chuckled and hissed, "I'm serious Jack! Put it on or I go to the Warren myself and leave you with a clue on how to get there yourself."

As I peered at Jack from the corner of my eyes, I saw him sigh and shake his head before pausing to lift his sweater over his head.

"Geez, you nature people seriously can't take a joke can you?" Jack asked and lightly frowned as I gave him a pointed no.

"Question thirty-seven: How," I started before giving a quick thought and continued, "old are you exactly?"

_I nearly laughed as he gave me his answer of three hundred-eighteen and gloat that he was most likely older than I__,__ even though it is actually me who is older than him. Oh, goodness me. Should I tell him that I'm about a hundred years older or maybe let him think that he's the older one?_

* * *

"Not to be pushy, but how much longer until we hit the Warren?" I heard Jack ask scratching the back of his neck, "Couldn't we just have flown there?"

I shook my head in amusement, "Jack, you cannot simply just "fly" there, it's underground for a reason. Bunnymund shown me this pathway so that I could use it when I wanted to visit; it's actually one of the European pathways for his eggs."

When Jack nodded his head at my answer, we continued to walk in silence, but a bounce in my steps developed as we neared the entrance in seconds.

It was a large, grand-like tree that was created with magic, but still worked like any other tree. I knocked gently on it one, two, three times and part of the bark slowly sung open like a door revealing a tunnel that showed small bits of the actually Warren.

I stepped back and turned to Jack, a tiny smile gracing my lips.

"Welcome to the Warren."


	6. You Don't Think I Can Be A Gentleman?

Jack whistled and peered inside, "You really know your way around."

"Well of course I-," too stunned to continue my sentence, I hurriedly tried to wipe the cold substance off my face. Looking down at my hands were melting bits of snow. A bemused scowl grew on my face as I looked up for him, "Jack, what was that f-."

_The Warren!_

I ran through the entrance and made sure it was securely shut before running down the hall-like earth in haste, a mischievous cackle filled my ears. By the time I reached the opening it was too late.

* * *

"Frost, you're lucky I'm frozen to this tree or so help me-!"

I clasped my hands around my mouth to quiet a gasp. My eyes quickly scanned his condition, it was nothing to bad, he just frozen waist down. If he could reach his boomerang which was a feet from him, Bunnymund could easily free himself. Jack on the other hand was completely unharmed and was airborne in delight, "She even set some weeds on me, a real nice girl she is."

"Well Bunny, my dear, I must be off," I heard him call as Bunnymund snarled threats, "Got things to see and stuff to freeze. You understand I'm sure." With that last sentence Jack flew off to the other parts of the Warren in exploration.

I watched as Bunnymund's ears twitched and saw his heavy sigh.

"Stop hiding and give me a hand, s'not like I'd bite you or anything."

I squeaked in surprise and rushed over to him, grabbing his favored weapon in the process. "It's good to see you too Bunny," I told him as he started to free himself and added my apology.

"I'm not mad at you, princess. I'm mad at that idiot for practically lying to you. Careful of the flying ice, you might get hurt."

"I could just melt it off, I'm no summer but I can come close." I offered placing a hand on the ice and felt the chills run up my arm.

He shook his head and slightly lifted a free leg, "I'm already halfway through, no need to do so."

Soon enough, his was free, the ice forgotten as I grabbed him in for a hug that he was perfectly fine in returning. His warm, fluffy fur comforted me; it had been too long since I last hugged my father figure. With a small titter of a laugh I released him, "Oh Bunny, how's the egg production for next year?" I hovered in excitement, "I bet it'll be smashing!"

I saw Jack zoom by with the corner of my eye but paid no other attention as I told Bunnymund my plan on visiting to other guardians.

* * *

"You know princess, the world's still a dangerous place for a girl like you," Bunnymund murmured as we watched the smaller eggs scampered around, "While you're visiting around, you might get into sticky business."

I scoffed lightly and patted his arm, "Oh Bunnymund, an escort is unneeded! It'd probably be good if I get accustomed to the world again anyhow." I knew he didn't mean any harm but, I am a four hundred-eighteen year old girl, if anything I was past the big girl bit. He didn't even let me live on my own until I was three hundred!

"You know you're not safe going on your own." He sighed in frustration as I attempted a glare that most likely turned into a pout. "Ava . . ." he said in a pleading voice as I reminded him of his job. I sighed, "There are more then just plain visits, and I have some business to do out here as well."

* * *

Jack's POV:

I snooped around the Warren in places I knew the Kangaroo wouldn't like me to be in.

_Hmm . . ._

My snooping was interrupted as soon as it started by the sound of colorful words.

_Whoa, temper; I thought that girl was nice._

Perked with interested, I sneaked towards the pair. Interested in hearing the rest of the conversation, I sat on a nearby branch. The two stood with a worried Ava Sprigs and an annoyed Bunnymund. Curiosity swirled in my mind as the two finished their conversation. I admit was a little upset that I missed the trigger words for him to explode like this, but the aftermath was entertaining enough.

"That nasty little bugger," he growled as he paced back and forth, "An all powerful being can't even do her own dirty work".

"Lady Nature just wants to ensure her believers," Ava tugged on her dress nervously, "That is why I thought I'd come and visit you all until I'm done." She took a deep breath and looked at Bunny, her eyes nearly pleading for him to understand, "That's why I came, nothing more nothing less."

"She can't do that! She knows that you can't be by yourself," Bunnymund shouted, "Who else will go with you? Because I am not letting you go by yourself!"

Popping myself from my hiding spot I gave a reluctant nomination, "I'll go. I got nothing that important to do."

They looked up quickly, finally noticing and looked at me with different expressions as I rolled my eyes at Bunnymund's obvious disapproval.

"Nosy little-" Bunny stopped himself from saying more.

Bunnymund turned to Ava, trying to ignore my presence, no doubt. "At least let me go with you," he said, "You're too nice to be by yourself, people could trick you, princess."

_Princess?_

"Like I said, it's unnecessary," Ava said in a reassuring voice, "I just need to appear in front of a few people and be on my way."

"I'm not about to let you go on your own." he protested.

_What was he, her father?_

I jumped down.

_This should be interesting._

"I'll go." I repeated, "I've got nothing better to do."

Bunnymund stared at me in disbelief.

"What?" I asked, "You don't think I can be a gentleman?"

He frowned, "This isn't funny business, mate."

"Look, I'm being serious," I paused to look at Ava fiddling with her fingers nervously then looked Bunnymund straight in the eye.

"I'll go."

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey guys! It;s been quite some time hasn't it? Post two chapters in one day, I feel tingly with achievement. **

**Did I do Jack's point of view alright? A co-writer help me, but I still think he;s OOC.**

**Oh, and I understand Bunnymund being OOC here, calling Ava "princess" and junk. Just that, I needed him to give her a affection name, and that;s I thought of even if it;s lame.**


	7. MwF Intermission: From When You Cried

**Author's Note: Happy Easter! Did anyone watch the movie? Or are they watching it at the very moment. Maybe you've been watching the movie since the day started from midnight and just continuously been watching until the clock hits midnight again. I am because I'm a freak. I'm pretty sure I know every line now. ASDFGHJKLOMGNOMAN, Sandy just "died". **

**Anyways, although I was going to post a thing for Easter, my friend, who wanted to stay anonymous, asked to write it instead. So please enjoy this "drabble" as she calls it :)**

* * *

You don't know if it was the _blonde hair_ or the _green eyes_ that made you uneasy to get near the child. Or how small and young she was, maybe it was the _glow_ of being alive that made you agree with the others about having no time for children. Maybe it was the way she acted reminded you of the girl you knew when she first came to the Warren about three hundred years ago.

It scared you when she came running towards you and the others with your weapons drawn. When Tooth made her scream, you wanted to grab her and hide her away, but you couldn't. You knew the little girl was human and that she wasn't the spirit you wanted, but you couldn't help but spoil the girl. You were so uneasy when Jack took Sophie, the little girl, away and you knew something would happen, but _you_ let it slide.

As soon as he left, the Nightmares came and you fought them with what you could, but it wasn't enough to stop them from crushing your eggs.

You and the others were devastated; the last chance of hope was crushed. You looked around while the others scouted to make sure the Nightmares were gone and under a few bushes you found the hand painted eggs Sophie painted and the ones the girl long ago did. They weren't perfect, but they were special, that's why you kept them, and now they were the only ones left. You put them in a basket and with the others wondering about Jack you led them up the European tunnel and out to the English forest with the Easter festival because you knew _she_ would be there watching.

But god, the children couldn't see you and you wanted to cry, not even your cherished eggs did it. When Jack showed up all you wanted to do was punch him, but you knew _she _was watching and you knew _she_ would be even more _disappointed_ in you. When you felt the change happening you told North and Tooth you'd be right back and then you left to venture farther beyond the forest where _she_ was.

Of course, like you thought, _she_ sat there pity in her_ green eyes_.

"Easter is ruined Ava, there's _nothing_ we can do," you say as you hand her the basket of eggs, tears you held for so long leak.

You sit there crying, just crying, _all_ of your _anguish_ from Sandman's death to this very moment is finally released. Ava watches you dry your eyes, a _bitter smile_ present on her face.

She picks up one of the eggs gently and looks at it, "I painted this didn't I? I can see my terrible attempts of flower patterns on it. Are these really the last eggs?"

You nod while beginning to shrink, weapons disappearing.

"I'll treasure them," you hear her say even though you _both_ know she really meant,_ "Pitch is still out there and you need to fight." _Ava walks away, basket in hand, disappearing with the scenery.

You hop away, your tiny body uncomfortable as Tooth and North look at you with _defeat _in their _eyes_ as they _place_ you in the sleigh to meet the _**last**__ believing _child.

When you_ see_ Jamie and hear _him_ say_ Jack_ made him _believe_ again, you_ look _at _Jack_ with a _smile_ as Ava's _last_ words drifted by.

"Give him another chance, _**believe**_ in Jack."

E

.

A

S

T

E

R

B

U

N

N

Y

M

U

N

D

And you do.


	8. Do the Poll Please!

Woot! Guess who is working on their actual laptop and not their sister's?

That's right me!

Guess who's going away for a week without internet at all?

Me again!

Guess who's still working on rewriting the prologue for Meeting with Frost and failing miserably?

Of course, me.

Anyways, this fic is going under COMPLETE rewrite. Title, chapters, character designs, etc. Everything is going to change. But I need you guys, the readers, to help me out.

You see, Ava is being redone herself as well, but since I can't choose a design and doodled a bunch, I need you guys to decide for me.

There is a poll on my profile, from there you will be asked to go to my deviantART account and look at the faces. If you have a dA account, great! Vote there, otherwise, vote on the poll or if you don't have an account on FanFiction, vote in the reviews.

Don't do this for me, do this for Ava, right now she has no face.

Sorry this isn't an update,

Yuka Muntou


End file.
